


Little Talks

by Pheylan



Series: The Adventures of Buckybear and Punkirish [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pepper finally shows up instead of just running things in the background, Shovel talks, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Monday after Steve and Bucky get together.  Everyone is happy for them, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series. You really have to read the first two for this one to make sense.
> 
> Thanks to the hubby for beta work.

Monday 5:30 am  
**Bucky:** _am sore in bst ways tody  
_**Bucky:** _wrkout wll b a btch_

Monday 6:30 am  
**Steve:** _First, stop being a happy morning person at me.  
_**Steve:** _Second, I’ll be smug once I’m actually awake._

Bucky grinned down at the texts on his phone as he finished up his treadmill time. Steve really wasn’t a morning person. He wondered if wake up blowjobs might make the small blond less of a grumpy bunny in the future.

“Well, there’s a smirk,” Natasha observed as she mounted the treadmill next to Bucky’s. “Don’t tell me you’re actually getting Steve to communicate before work.”

“Hey, Nat,” Bucky greeted. “He is communicating enough to tell me not to be happy at him first thing in the morning. However, there is no foul language, so I’m going to say that’s because he likes me.”

The redhead raised a delicate eyebrow and then checked the clock on the wall. “Yeah, I’d say he likes you a lot. This early Steve would normally need a major caffeine boost before he could converse in anything other than grunts and flipping people off. “

Bucky was pretty sure his grin was a bit smug and a lot pleased. “Good to know. Fortunately, I’ve got a coffee addiction, so I can be sure to keep him caffeinated in the mornings when we’re not at work.”

“Keep Monster in your fridge, for emergencies, too,” Natasha suggested.

“Got it.” He waved to Clint who was setting up weights on the other side of the gym and then adjusted the speed on his treadmill to cool down mode. “By the way, how come you guys didn’t introduce us before now? I mean, I know you’ve only been back in New York for three weeks, but surely you could have gotten us together in the nearly six years that you’ve known me.”

Natasha smirked at him. “I actually was expecting Steve to latch onto you at the wedding, but then there was The Incident and that didn’t happen.” Natasha shrugged. “We never could get you two down to D.C. at the same time and Steve was very resistant to me matchmaking from afar.”

“Probably just as well,” Bucky replied as he halted the treadmill. “Now I’m mature enough to appreciate him.” He stepped off the machine and grabbed up his water bottle.

“Yeah, about that,” Natasha said her face getting serious. “I want you to know that I’m glad you two got together, but you’d better not damage my marriage.”

“And how would me and Steve being together do that?” Bucky asked frowning in confusion.

Natasha stopped her treadmill and turned to face Bucky. “If you break his heart, I’m going to have to kill you. And I’ll get away with it because I’m good at hiding bodies. But Clint will suspect and that will put a strain on our marriage. Because he’s rather fond of you. So. Don’t break Steve’s heart.”

Bucky blinked at her. When she got serious, she could be downright frightening. It probably had to do with being a natural redhead. “I swear that I’ll never purposely hurt Steve and if I accidentally hurt him, I will not struggle when you come for me.”

“Acceptable,” Natasha said with a sharp nod. “Just remember: it will make Clint sad. Don’t make me do that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said saluting her with his water bottle. As she started up her machine again he turned toward the weights to join Clint. Maybe by the time he finished up there he’d stop feeling like a kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

***  
Monday 7:28 am  
**Bucky:** _nat ws scary at me  
_**Bucky:** _tell her im good guy_

 **Steve:** _Poor baby. I’ll protect you._ _:)_

Steve walked into the Technology Services area with his phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked up from his text messages to notice that there was someone in the spare chair of his cubicle.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony Stark, wearing a suit that probably was worth more than Steve’s yearly salary, hurriedly put down the Lego Star Wars figures he’d been playing with and turned toward the younger man. “Steve with IT! Oh, nice tie. Are bow ties a thing with you?”

“Uh – “

“It suits you,” the billionaire said with barely any pause. “Anyway, we need to talk. You know, he’s like a son to me – obviously not biologically as I’m not that old, unless I’d knocked someone up in my early teens, which could have happened except that I took Dad’s wrap that rascal talk seriously, but that’s not the point. The point is that I care for him like maybe a sexy older brother and I’m very much against seeing him get hurt; well, emotionally hurt; sometimes I hurt him, but that’s the trouble with integrating electronics and nerves and we really do try to limit the amount of pain, but you really can’t use anesthetics if you’re trying to test feelings in the carapace, but he’s a real trooper when it comes to that part and the arm is really coming along well, so…” Tony paused a moment and then looked up at Steve. “What are your feelings on the arm?”

Steve grimaced, took a sip of his coffee, and then placed the cup and his phone on the desk before replying. “We’re talking about Bucky?”

“Of course,” Tony replied rolling his eyes. “Wow, you are not a morning person, are you. That may be a problem, because the Sergeant is a perky little shit first thing to the point that you want to throw things at his head, but you’re not allowed to do that, because Pepper gives you That Look and tells you that you’re Failing at Human again, but, anyway, he came to dinner yesterday with that freshly fucked glow going on, so I’m sure you got to get up close and personal with his arm. What did you think?”

Steve sat down in his chair. He was beginning to think there was not enough caffeine in New York to help him deal with Mr. Stark.

“I think, it’s a beautiful piece of work and it is in no way negatively affecting my attraction to Bucky,” he finally managed to get out reaching for his coffee again and taking a large gulp.

“It’s sexy, right?” Tony said with a knowing smirk. “Although, you’ll want to be careful in bed. We may have given him a much stronger grip than he needed – just to see what we could do, mind you. Also, it’s fine with water and sweat, but it might not be a good idea to get thicker body fluids on it. Or lube – THAT could be a bitch to clean out, so I’d suggest investing in gloves. You don’t have a latex allergy, do you?”

“No?”

“So, yeah, get a box of gloves to keep with the condoms,” Tony said with a nod. “I know Bucky keeps one in his wallet, but that’s used for eating and I don’t think you want to mix the two of them up, because lube on a hamburger just doesn’t sound appetizing, unless you use the flavored stuff, and then you’d still need the right flavor or it would still be weird, but maybe less weird than seeing Barnes eating a burger with a knife and fork, which I’ve seen, and it just doesn’t work very well and he gets testy if you comment on it, but, you know, he was the person who wanted the plates versus a synthetic skin covering, although, I admit it looks pretty wicked and is much easier to deal with when you need to get in to upgrade – “

“Mr. Stark!” Steve finally blurted out.

“Hmm?”

“I kind of need to log in and start work now,” Steve said reasonably.

“Oh!” The billionaire looked around a bit startled. “Of course! This is your job. Sorry. Carry on.” He gestured to Steve’s computer and then got up to leave. “Oh, wait. There was one more thing.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” Not enough caffeine in the world!

“Yeah, so,” Tony paused a moment before pointing a finger at Steve. “Break his heart and I’ll have you killed, or something even more painful, like maybe I’ll sic Pepper on you, which will probably the worst thing I could do, so don’t do it.”

After a pause to digest the information Steve said seriously, “I understand.”

Tony nodded in a satisfied way, threw a peace sign and then noticed the time on his watch. “Shit, I’ve got a board meeting.   Gotta motor before Pepper hurts _me_!” He turned and left rapidly.

Steve took a deep breath and then turned to his computer to log in.

“That was the weirdest shovel talk I’ve ever heard,” Daisy said from the other side of the cubicle wall.

“Is that what it was? I wasn’t sure,” Steve asked as he pulled up the company instant messaging program.

“Sounded like it to me,” she replied. “So, how was your weekend? Did you, in fact, get laid?”

Steve could feel the silly grin spread across his face. “Oh, Daisy, I think I’m keeping him.”

***  
Stark Industries Instant Messaging  
Monday, 8:05 am  
**SGRogers:** I think Stark just gave me a shovel talk.

 **JBBarnes:** I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him.

 **SGRogers:** It kinda segued into the care and feeding of your arm and a suggestion that I invest in latex gloves before really getting to the point.

 **JBBarnes:** *headdesk* I’m REALLY sorry. I’ll kill him.

Bucky shook his head with an indulgent grin at Steve’s message. On the one hand, he was touched that Tony cared. On the other, he was obviously going to have to ask Pepper to tell Tony not to harass Steve, since his own request in that area was ignored. He was about to turn to his holo-table when a second IM screen popped up.

 **DSJohnson:** This is Skye. So, I was just listening to Stark try to threaten Steve and figured that someone should be in Steve’s corner.

 **JBBarnes:** Steve told me. I plan to talk to Stark about it.

 **DSJohnson:** Good to know. However, I’m still going to threaten you – hurt Steve and I’ll make your life miserable.

Bucky chuckled at his screen. Skye wasn’t that much bigger than Steve, which made her much smaller than himself. However, he had some experience with women smaller than himself still being capable of putting him in his place.

 **JBBarnes:** So, what kind of martial art are you going to kick my ass with – keeping in mind that I’m ex-army and a cyborg.

 **DSJohnson:** Oh, I’m not going to try to physically hurt you. I’m just going to make your life miserable. Do you know how I got this job?

Bucky glanced over at the holo-table and then back at his computer screen. He did have work to do, but it wasn’t like he’d get in trouble if he didn’t stick to a schedule. Tony only cared that work got done right and in a timely matter, not that his employees punched the time clock. So, he decided to indulge Steve’s protective friend.

 **JBBarnes:** Nope. Feel free to educate me.

It took a little longer before the response popped up.

 **DSJohnson:** I was a hacktavist before. I decided to check into Stark Industries because it just seemed too good to be true. Managed to make it into their servers. If it wasn’t for Jarvis, no one would have known.  
**DSJohnson:** Turned out I was really pleased with what I saw and then the next day I got a call from Mr. Stark himself letting me know that he knew I’d been there, where I lived, and did I want to work for him.  
**DSJohnson:** When it’s not my week to work the help desk, I’m number two in Stark Industries computer security.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at what he read. She had to be _really_ good to get passed the passive defenses Tony had set up.

 **JBBarnes:** I’m impressed. So, you’re saying…?

 **DSJohnson:** Fuck with Steve and the IRS is going to be asking you about some really messed up info on your tax returns.

Bucky read the message a couple of times, thought about what it would take to get into the SI servers and then accepted that she could do what she was threatening to do.

 **JBBarnes:** If I wasn’t already totally invested in Steve I’d be flirting with you because that’s hot. However I’m TOTALLY invested in Steve at the moment. The only way I’ll be fucking with him is in the bedroom sense of the word.

 **DSJohnson:** Good answer! Okay, end of shovel talk. Have fun today and hopefully we can hang out again soon.

Bucky chuckled to himself. Well, if nothing else, he felt vindicated in his attraction to Steve. If scary women cared that much about him, then he definitely was a good person at his core.

***  
Stark Industries Instant Messaging  
Monday 8:20 am  
**JBBarnes:** So, why would your #2 person in Security be working the Help Desk?

 **SGRogers:** Everyone in IT takes a rotation on the desk to “keep our people skills up”. Were you chatting with Skye?

 **JBBarnes:** Being threatened by Skye mostly. Are all the women in your life gonna do that?

 **SGRogers:** Ma probably won’t. Aunt Ida probably won’t. Actually, she’ll probably flirt with you. She like em young and pretty.

 **JBBarnes:** Rather be threatened, honestly.

Steve glanced over his last conversation on IM as he logged out for lunch at 12:30. He couldn’t help smiling to himself over Bucky’s day. At least his own shovel talk had been amusing.

Once his lunch was warming in the break room microwave, Steve pulled his phone out to check his personal messages. He had a notification that Rebecca Barnes had sent a friend request. He accepted and friended her back, then scrolled through his Facebook feed to see what everyone was up to. Just as he started actually eating his lunch his phone let him know he had a Facebook IM waiting.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Hi, this is Bucky’s kid sister. After looking over your pictures, I’ve got a question – what does a hottie like you see in a dork like Buckybear?

Steve smiled around a forkful of macaroni and cheese before IMing back.

 **Steve Rogers:** He’s smart, funny, sexy, and squeaks when you bite him.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** *blink* *blink* Okay, good to know! Additional blackmail material is always welcome!  
**Rebecca Barnes:** Seriously, I adore my big brother and want him to be happy, but I don’t need to know about his sex life.

Steve grinned as he took a drink from his can of Monster. Bucky obviously liked his little sister, so Steve decided to keep the teasing lighthearted.

 **Steve Rogers:** *g* He may have given me permission to troll you a little at the same time that he was saying you were pretty cool.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Not surprised. He takes his role as big brother very seriously.

 **Steve Rogers:** As an only child, I’m not really versed in how that works.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Mainly is works in us giving each other a lot of shit, but get very protective if anyone else tries it.  
**Rebecca Barnes:** BTW I know Krav Maga.

Steve had to chuckle at that. As threats went, it lacked any kind of subtlety.

 **Steve Rogers:** Aaaaand there’s the shovel talk!

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Well, SOMEbody has to look out for his best interests. He’s got the self preservation instincts of a lemming.

 **Steve Rogers:** You know, lemmings don’t actually go suicidal and throw themselves off cliffs, right?

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Dude! Don’t ruin my metaphors!  
**Rebecca Barnes:** Anyway, break his heart and I will hurt you and not in fun ways.

 **Steve Rogers:** Got it. We’ll leave hurting me in fun ways to your brother.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Unless you want to dump him for me? Because you’re cute and I’m totally down with stealing his boyfriend.

 **Steve Rogers:** Sorry, I’m all about the cock. Also tall, muscular, and willing to bottom.

 **Rebecca Barnes:** Sounds like my brother, all right. Let me know if you change your mind.  
**Rebecca Barnes:** Okay, my lunch is over. Back to packing! Be a good boyfriend and make sure that Buckybear ate. He keeps forgetting that food is a thing when he’s in Engineering Mode.

 **Steve Rogers:** That I can do.

***  
Stark Industries Instant Messaging  
Monday 1:38 pm  
**SGRogers:** You didn’t mention that your sister knows Krav Maga.

 **JBBarnes:** How did you find that out?

 **SGRogers:** We IM’d on Facebook. She kinda threatened me. It was kinda sexy. I may have to change my opinion on vaginas.

 **JBBarnes:** DON’T YOU DARE! Also, what are you doing on Facebook at work?

 **SGRogers:** I was on lunch break. She said to remind you that food is a thing.

 **JBBarnes:** When did it get to be after 1? I should eat.

Bucky figured taking a break for lunch would be good on a couple of levels as he glared at the holographic ankle joint that was giving him grief. He stood up and stretched before heading toward the elevators. He decided he’d head up to his apartment and finish off leftovers from dinner before coming back to work.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a good looking black man in a pin striped suit. His face lit up as Bucky stepped into the car.

“Bucky Barnes, right?”

“Yes,” Bucky replied hoping desperately that this wasn’t one of his fan boys. He swiped his key card and punched in the code for his floor.

“Sam Wilson, HR,” the man said offering his hand. “Steve said on Facebook that you two are dating?”

“Oh, yeah.” Bucky shook his hand and relaxed a little. “We met last week and really hit it off.”

“I get that. Steve is an awesome guy,” Sam replied. “He let me crash on his couch for a month when I moved back to New York after meeting me once at Nat’s.”

“Not surprised,” Bucky said. “He and Nat seem pretty tight and she’s got good instincts on people.”

“So, that being said, man, I have to warn you – “

“Oh, jeez, not again! You’re in line behind Natasha – who threatened to kill me – and Skye – who just plans to make my life impossible,” Bucky informed him. “So what can you really bring to the table?”

Sam cracked up as the elevator door opened. He started to step out, but held the door a moment.

“I can’t add anything to those threats. Hell, Skye is overkill already,” Sam admitted. “It was good to meet you. We’ll have to haul Steve out for drinks or something.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed. “See ya ‘round.”

After Sam left the elevator Bucky leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

“Problems, Bucky?” Jarvis asked.

The brunet chuckled and shook his head before quoting, “Officer, I’ve had one doozy of a day.”

***  
Stark Industries Instant Messaging  
Monday 2:20 pm  
**JBBarnes:** Sam Wilson has your back.

 **SGRogers:** How do you know Sam?

 **JBBarnes:** Just met him in an elevator. He started to give me a shovel talk. That’s 3 today.

 **SGRogers:** What can I say? People love me.

 **JBBarnes:** Well, I can’t argue about that.

Steve grinned at his IM window before turning back to his work. He was carefully composing an email to a middle manager diplomatically trying to explain about how the website design changes they were requesting were impractical, hideous, and reminiscent of a bad Myspace page when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Steve Rogers?”

Steve turned in his chair to find himself facing Pepper Potts herself.

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” he stuttered out.

She smiled reassuringly at him. “Hi. Bucky said you were dating and I wanted to come down and meet you.”

“Oh, no,” Steve said wilting in his chair. “Another shovel talk?”

“No!” Pepper exclaimed in surprise. “Who’s giving you shovel talks?”

“Well, Mr. Stark was here this morning…”

“That man!” Pepper rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not here to give you a shovel talk and I _will_ be talking to Tony about doing that after Bucky asked that he not bother you.”

“Oh, okay.” Steve found himself amused that Ms. Potts would take his side, but he kept that off his face. “So, you just wanted to meet me?”

“Well, not just that,” Pepper admitted. “But Bucky came in just glowing last night and I wanted to see for myself the guy who could put such a bright smile on his face. He’s very special to me and I like seeing my special people happy.”

“Trust me,” Steve replied. “He’s special to me, too. And I was probably wearing a matching smile last night.”

“Good,” Pepper said. “So, you are hereby officially invited to Sunday night dinner. Next one is in two weeks as I’ll be out next weekend. That should give you plenty of time to gear up to deal with Tony. Ask Bucky for tips on that. I think he adjusted to Tony faster than anyone else that I’ve seen.”

Steve had to chuckle at that. “Thanks for the invite. I’ll get myself psyched up for it.”

“Also, I wanted to let you know that I’ve had your keycard upgraded. You now have access to the floor that Bucky’s apartment is on, so he doesn’t have to come get you if you come to visit.

“Thank you!” Steve said sincerely. “That was very thoughtful.”

“Just keep making him happy.” Pepper then put on a mock stern face and said, “Now, stop all this chit chat and get back to work."

“Yes, ma’am!” Steve agreed with a grin. “I promise that I earn my keep.”

***  
Bucky loitered by the lobby elevators and watched the SI employees heading for home. He was only there a few minutes when he saw Steve exiting a car.

“Heya, Punk!” he said stepping forward.

Steve turned to him with a smile breaking across his face. “Bucky!” The smaller man quickly stepped out of the stream of traffic and tilted his head up for a kiss. Bucky was more than happy to do so, pleased that Steve didn’t feel uncomfortable showing affection in the tower.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked once they broke the kiss.

“Just needed to see someone who wasn’t going to threaten my life,” Bucky answered. “Your friends are entirely too protective.”

Steve snorted at that. “Yeah, I only got two threats today, so I guess I’m coming out ahead. Although, I was afraid that Pepper Potts was going to be the third.”

“Why would you think that?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Well, she came by my cubicle to meet me this afternoon,” Steve explained. “But it turned out she just wanted to invite me to the next Sunday dinner and let me know I had access to your apartment now.”

Bucky grinned and shook his head. “That’s Pepper, all right. She likes having reasons to be nice to people. Kinda rare in the environment she works in.”

“I guess I could see that,” Steve said. “Now, as much as I love your pretty face, I really have to head out, if I’m not going to be late to dinner with Ma.”

“Okay.” Bucky leaned in and got another quick kiss. “Have a good night.”

“You, too,” Steve countered.

Bucky watched as Steve started walking away. Just before he got out of earshot, the blond turned back with a mischievous grin.

“And I’m looking forward to talking you up to Aunt Ida!”

“You’re a fucking Troll, Punk!” Bucky hollered after him.

“Gentleman Troll Punk!” Both men cracked up as Steve finally left.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to anyone who recognizes what Bucky is quoting to Jarvis. Not that I expect any of you are currently Brownies.


End file.
